


Firsts

by chowerSoup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, First Time, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chowerSoup/pseuds/chowerSoup
Summary: There’s always a first time for everything. First steps, first kisses, first loves, first heartbreaks, etc...Kia has a crush and it's not something she's used to having. Dealing with that, school, and trying to make some friends, she's going to have to go through some of the firsts of life and learn some hard lessons from them along the way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work posted anywhere and I'm excited to be joining this community as not just a reader but an author.

“How about you Kia, who do you like?”

She should have expected that question. The girls have been under their favorite tree since the school day ended talking about their crushes. It started because a boy from Kadee’s math class passed her a note asking if she wanted to go on a date with him which prompted the emergency tree meeting. Once everyone got bored of talking about Kadee’s potential new boyfriend the other two of the four girls jumped to talk about who their crushes were. 

Kia as per usual was quiet during the conversation. Her friends were always open and excitable but they didn’t mind when she didn’t participate as much. They were all good friends that were comfortable and accepting of each other's mannerisms. Despite that though, Kia felt uneasy. This wasn’t the first time they talked about their crushes under the tree behind their high school. In fact, it’s been a tradition to meet here for these kinds of things since they all met in their freshman year. Keeping up with their 3 year long tradition, Kia tries to dodge the question. She’s ready for the groans that follow. Kadee and the twins have been through this song and dance before but the twins are as persistent as always. 

“Come oooooon” one started, “This shit again” her twin finished. 

All Kia could do was laugh at their prodding. Threats of spying, sabotage, and corporate espionage roll off her back as easy as they always do when talking about this topic. Kadee sits back with a smirk, seemingly ready to enjoy the show as she usually does. That’s what Kia expected at least. After some back and forth the twins fling their backs into the grass dramatically faking death. Kadee scoots close to Kia, the front of her body touching Kia’s from her right side. Kia could feel one of her hands come around her back and grip her left shoulder while the other cupped one side of Kadee’s mouth as she leaned her face closer to Kia’s.

Kadee’s breath was warm and tickled her ear. Her touch felt like fire in the hot summer season but Kia didn’t dare move an inch. Kia owes a lot to their extended time in the heat. She hopes she could use it to explain away the flush on her cheeks if need be.

“Just whisper it to me.” Kia felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention when Kadee’s lips brushed over her ear for a moment , “Our secret, I promise.” 

“I- um…” Kia coughed awkwardly. 

The twins saved her.

“What are you two whispering about.”

“No way are you telling just Kadee!”

“RUDE!” the two shouted together. 

The truth was that Kia had never had a crush before. She’s gone through other milestones like a first kiss, her first boyfriend, first hickey, etc. but even then she couldn’t really say she’s had a crush on someone. Her first and only boyfriend she only dated for a couple of months in her sophomore year of high school. He was someone who liked her and when he asked her out she said yes and convinced herself she liked him because of how excited the people around her seemed for them. A relationship for the sake of others was clearly not sustainable but the expectant hopeful eyes of her friends are sending her down a dark familiar path.

“Relax, okay! It’s this kid from Latin. Mateo.” 

Kia was proud of her quick thinking in that moment. Mateo and her were pretty good friends; they took turns copying homework from each other during exam weeks and text each other memes during class when it got too boring to stay awake. He was a funny guy and extremely reliable but the best part about Mateo is his sandbox wife. They’ve known each other since they were out of the womb, kissed in his backyard tree house, and he proposed to her in a middle school sandbox in the second grade. They consider themselves engaged to be engaged and he loves to call her “wifey.”

Kadee detached herself from Kia and scooted herself back laying on her forearms in the grass looking up to the sky with a slight tilt to her head. 

“That really tall guy who buys like 7 sugar cookies a day instead of real food?”

Kia huffed out a short chuckle 

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“Aww Kia, bad news hon,” the twins make eye contact “he’s been in a relationship since like...birth?”

“Yeah.” confirmed her sister. “Pretty sure he’s with that girl that who played the lead in that weird Berlin Wall play last year” 

Kia took a pause and counted for 3 seconds. She looked down and put on her best martyr face before sighing. 

“Yeah I- uh...I knew about that- her!” she wouldn’t be surprised if she got an Oscar for that performance “ I had no chance anyway so why bother sharing”

The twin closest to her gave her a little nudge on her shoulder in consolation. The subject was pretty much dropped from there. They sat under the tree for a little while longer talking about whatever random thing they could come up with. They also made summer break plans. The twins came up with a bunch of things they needed to cram in the first two weeks before they go off to visit family in a different country for the rest of the break. Kia and Kadee were used to this, they did it every summer which left the two of them together to figure out what to do for the rest of it. 

The pair usually spent summers the same way. They come over to each other’s houses as often as they can, sometimes they have sleepovers. If they have the money to spend they go somewhere local to hang out or eat. When they don’t have the money to spend they lay around watching movies, shows, or playing video games until they can no longer procrastinate their summer work. It was nice. Because the twins are gone for over a month they have a lot of alone time which contributes to how close they are. They get the occasional message from their friends but the connection isn’t the best where they are so they’ll take what they can get. 

They walk the twins home like usual. Their house is the closest to school so they’re the first ones to go. Kadee is next but instead of stopping at hers she smiled and tells Kia she’ll walk her. Kia doesn’t mind, Kadee occasionally does this. Kia’s house is in view of both of them before Kadee says something.

“You know I can see through your bullshit” she says with a smile. 

Kia’s not sure what she means.

“You don’t really like Mateo.” Kia looks at her incredulously. “Don’t give me that look, I know how you work. I won’t call you out though don’t worry.”

Kadee pulls her into a hug by her door and leans close into her ear again. 

“Our secret.” 

Kia stares off at her friend as she leaves feeling a little heat in her cheeks again. 

* * *

“So that was the first time you had a crush on a girl?”

Kia chuckled a bit at the statement, smiling at her new friend. 

“That was the first time I had a crush on anyone.”

She met Maya during the first day of her theology class in her second semester in university. They got together frequently to study or just to hang out. Maya doesn’t live on campus but starting their sophomore year Kia had an extra bed because her roommate dropped out of school last minute for a family emergency so during exam weeks Maya typically crashed in her dorm. They both take off their shoes and drop their bags by the door. Kia drops on her bed and watches as Maya grabs her laptop from her bag and puts on some music for them. 

“Wow, my first crush was this girl Mariam who used to do that thing where you jump from the swings as it’s moving to see how far you’d get.” 

Kia raised her eyebrow at her friend as she got up from the desk chair. 

“Oh yeah?” she asked. “How’d that go.”

Maya shrugged looking at her coyly. 

“I pushed her off.”

Maya used her body to shove Kia towards the wall the twin bed was up against to lay down with her friend. 

“Hey asshole, your bed's over there.” Kia shifted a bit to one side, adjusting to be more comfortable in her diminishing space. 

“Sharing is caring.”

“I’m basically sharing this room with you. Your own bed not enough, now you gotta take mine?”

“Duh.” Maya, pauses for a moment. “Did you love her?”

Kia blanked. 

“Huh”

“Your girl from high school.”

“Oh!” Kia had to think about that. “I guess so. Kind of. In whatever way I thought being in love was back then, yeah I guess I loved her. That doesn’t mean that’s my definition of love anymore though.”

Maya gave a low hum in response. They didn’t talk about it more. 

A couple minutes into their lounging Kia got several texts at once. She had made friends with her project partners in one of her classes and they all wanted to meet at the dining hall to get to know each other and hang out outside the pretense of class. Maya complained as Kia explained it to her while texting her friends that she was _definitely_ already on the way. 

“Don’t be like that, I’ll only be an hour or so.” Kia called out to her grumpy friend who had buried her head into her pillow. “Take a nap, or go see what Corina and Omar are doing, it’s been a while since you’ve hung out with them.”

Corina and Omar are Maya’s friends. Kia only knows them through Maya and has only hung out with them with her but they’re good people. The three have known each other since high school and only recently has Maya introduced Kia to them. The three are thick as thieves and are a rowdy group when put together but Kia likes their dynamic. They’re not afraid to playfully insult each other and boy do they get creative. Kia doesn’t participate but they make sure to find ways to include her. Kia really loves that about them. 

Maya flopped onto her back to look at Kia as she was standing in the doorway ready to leave. 

“Hm...yeah, okay. Treat me to bubble tea tomorrow for ditching me and go out and make some friends nerd.” 

Kia laughed as she closed the door. By the time she got to the dining hall her friends Cal and Lee are already arguing about video game lore. Lee is going off. He’s averaging about 250 words per minute; if Kia didn’t know any better she would have sworn he was an auctioneer in his past life. Cal is saying significantly less, though despite speaking less, he looks more short of breath than Lee. His eyes are bulged as he wears an astonished expression. Occasionally he meets Lee’s words with some short objections of his own. All were ignored. Cal sees her first over Lee’s shoulder and looks at her like she puts the stars in the sky.

“Kia! Thank god! Tell this _boy_ his conspiracy theories are nonsense!”

“Ha!” cried Lee. “My theories are always based in facts and incredibly logical, you know that right Kia? Tell him.”

Kia drops her bag on the seat, noticing they already ordered her go-to panini out from the grill spot. 

“What I _know_ is that we spent more time last week arguing about fictional characters than our project and that we all had to pull an all nighter only to find out we handed it in _early_ because we misread the due date.” they both tried to speak up but Kia beat them to it “AND...you both stupid and wrong and my theory has more community support than either of yours because I’m right.”

With that, the floodgates were opened. All three of them were engaged in a heated verbal battle after that. Kia felt incredibly lucky to have been grouped randomly with these dorks. They were all into the same geeky things and fueled each other. Kia’s usually the one in the friend group to sit quietly and let the chaos unfold around her but she has caught herself, more often than not, raising her voice to counter or bolster something one of them said. They liked to call themselves “da boiz” and they all have so much fun with each other that it’s hard to get anything productive done. 

More than an hour later she’s coming back up to her dorm, Maya’s favorite chicken wrap in a bag warm and ready for her but when she opens the door the room is empty. Kia looks at her messages and sees a cloudy picture of the Maya with Omar and Corina in the back striking goofy poses. She laughs as she plugs her phone in to charge before going to hop in the shower and get herself ready for bed. Kia loves hanging out with her friends and despite it not being very late these kinds of outings always tired her out. A couple minutes of laying in the dark and she’s out like a light. 

The next morning she finds herself huddled onto one side of the bed, her face flush against the cool dorm wall. She feels a warm body against her back. Kia doesn’t need to turn to know it’s Maya. She could feel her friend’s head against her back and her legs curled parallel with her own. Kia’s used to it. Maya does it occasionally. There’s a light scent of weed floating around the room, probably from a discarded jacket of Maya’s or something. _Makes sense,_ Kia thinks, Maya gets clingy when she’s high or intoxicated. Kia doesn’t usually like when people are in her space or touching her but she likes Maya. Maya is warm, and she feels like she’s always been there. 

Kia knows it’s early. Maya won’t be up for maybe another hour or so depending on when she got in. The silence got Kia thinking about yesterday when they both were laid together on the bed like this. She remembered telling Maya about Kadee, her first crush. It’s been over a year since they all graduated. They didn’t spend the summer after that together like they usually do. Kadee left early in the summer to get acclimated to her new surroundings. She applied to a university out of state and lived in an apartment with her sister. Kadee’s sister lived near the area because she just graduated from that very same school. The twins had their usual summer plans and Kia moved into the dorms early for a special summer program that gave her a good head start. Kia did it because if she keeps up and takes some extra classes during breaks she’s set to graduate at least a semester early. 

They all still have a group chat they post memes, selfies, or random updates and stuff occasionally in but they don’t really talk much anymore. Kia knows they’ve probably all got things going on but her heart grows a bit heavy when she thinks too much about her old friends and how much she misses them, especially since she’s not been the best at making friends in university aside from Maya and “da boiz.” She loves Corina and Omar but she considers them more of Maya’s friends than her own. Maya shuffles closer to her a bit in her sleep, Kia can feel her hands grip onto the back of her sleep shirt. 

Kia’s incredibly grateful for Maya. Maya walked into their shared theology class the first day they met and sat two seats from her in the front row of the lecture hall. She made a stupid joke about Jesus that made their professor laugh exasperatedly and Kia knew she wanted to be friends with her. She’s never approached someone for friendship before but by some miracle she found the confidence to talk to the other girl after class. They got along immediately and talked for hours over empty bubble tea cups at the place they still frequent to this day. 

Maya was very open and free, so much unlike Kia that it was funny how they could even be friends but it worked. Kia was always quiet and reserved, she was oftentimes more than a little less than forthcoming with expressing how she was feeling which was so unlike Maya. If Maya was feeling a type of way _everyone_ knew about it. Kia could be freezing her ass off in the winter and not even mention anything to anyone, even when being offered a coat. Not with Maya though, that shit didn’t fly with Maya and Kia couldn’t help but open up to her. Maya pushed her outside her comfort zones and challenged her. Kia liked that. 

Realization crept up on her and hit her suddenly. She liked Maya. 

“Fuck.” she sighed into the wall. 

It was official: Kia had a crush. 


End file.
